


Who's the Boss?

by Cookiemonster2000



Series: Papara One-Shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underfell (fandom)
Genre: F/M, In all of these, Underfell AU, chara was brought back to life and whatnot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: Can't stand the heat? Get out of the kitchen.Alternate title:Don't make cookies with a tyrant.





	Who's the Boss?

He smacked her hand with the wooden spoon, recieving a withering glare in response. "STOP EATING THE COOKIE DOUGH!"

"Excuuuuse me. I thought cookie dough was _meant_ for eating."

"ONLY AFTER BAKING MOST OF IT." He huffed. "YOU'RE NOT BEING HELPFUL AT ALL."

"Only said I'd provide the pretty face," she murmured, snatching the spoon from him and it in her mouth and giggling. His cheekbones went red.

"STOP THAT, HUMAN."

"Stop what?" Chara asked, confused. "I wasn't even eating any--"

"STOP--STOP DOING WHAT YOU WERE JUST DOING." He gestured wildly with his oven mitts. "WITH THE--THE--"

Her eyes were wide.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

She blinked, but smiled shyly and shrugged. "Whatever you say." She closed her eyes.

 

...

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE. OPEN THEM."

She cracked up. "What exactly is the problem here?"

"YOUR FACE. IT'S YOUR FACE ENTIRELY." he decided. "FACE THAT WAY."

Now she was entirely befuddled. "Uh..."

"NOW, HUMAN!!"

"Fine, fine. No need to yell." Chara spun around and jumped up onto the counter, turning her face away from him. "I'm not your slave, bu--"

"AND DO NOT SPEAK. YOUR VOICE CAUSES IT AS WELL."

"Causes _what_??"

"SILENCE!!"

She lapsed into an entirely amused--if confused--silence. He began dropping spoonfuls of cookie dough onto the trays. 

But kept finding his eyesockets drawn to her.

"QUIT KICKING YOUR FEET. YOU LOOK LIKE A CHILD."

Now she was getting annoyed. "Ok. This is enough. If you're gonna keep ordering me around, you're gonna at least explain to my why you've gotta not see me, or hear me, or be aware of my presence in the least."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" he yelled.

"Then I'm just gonna leave. You're being a total weirdo." She hopped off the counter and started walking towards the kitchen door.

He grabbed her hand and yanked her back. While she was teetering, off-balance, he stuck his still-mittened hands around her sides and picked her up. 

He was holding her as far away from himself as he could, glaring intensely. She was so short, her feet were dangling. 

She gaped at him. "What is _wrong_ with you today?"

"YOU NEED TO STOP DISTRACTING ME!"

" _I was leaving_!!"

"THAT IS DISTRACTING AS WELL!" He fumed. "IF YOU DON'T STOP DISTRACTING ME, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT, HUMAN!!"

She reached up and felt his jagged cheekbone. "You are _so_ red right now. What is going _on_ with you?" Suddenly, her voice expressed concern. "Your face is hot. Are you ok? Are you feeling sick?"

Without thinking, he leaned forward and pressed his teeth into her lips, at the same time pulling her into his chest in a sort of bizarre hug. 

He felt her jump, but she slowly brought her arms up and around the back of his skull. The feeling of her warm skin on his bones made his face even hotter, which made him hug her even tighter. She was kissing him back, turning her head slightly, barely opening her lips--

The door opened and Sans walked in. 

There was a half second when the world seemed to sway. 

Everything happened at once. Sans burst out laughing. Papyrus unceronimously dropped Chara, who landed on her feet, looking stunned and more rosy-cheeked than ever.

"What the hell!!" Sans wheezed, clutching his sides. "I though I was gonna come in here to break up a _fight_! What the actual f--"

Papyrus loomed over him, eyesocket twitching. 

Sans froze mid-sentence. "Welp, gotta go," he muttered and vanished right when the jagged bone smashed into the floor where he had been standing.

"Papyrus!! Stop!!" she shrieked, trying not to laugh.

"I'M GIVING THE ORDERS AROUND HERE, YOU--HUMAN!!" he barked.

"Orders?" Chara demanded, angry. "How tyrannical can you--" She cut herself off when a thought occured to her.

Pause.

A smile began spreading on her face. 

"No, I don't actually think you _are_ giving the orders around here." she purred.

He froze. "W-WHAT ARE YOU--"

"Now, Papyrus," she wagged her finger, "I think we can work out a fair deal involving ... my level of distraction."

His voice shook. "ARE YOU TH-THREATENING ME?"

She shrugged, sauntering over to him. "I'm just saying... if you want me to avoid distracting you, you're gonna have to do a little something for me." She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"YOU DESPICABLE CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!!" He was blushing uncontrollable. "WHAT DO YOU ... WANT?""

"Lean down and I'll tell you."

He leaned down. She put her face up next to his and let her grin spread so wide it hurt her face.

"Let me eat the cookie dough."

His sockets widened into a horrified expression of disbelief and outrage.

"NEVER!!" 

She shrugged and grabbed his chin, widening her eyes innocently. "Or... you could subject yourself to--"

"FINE! EAT IT! EAT IT ALL FOR ALL I CARE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE COOKIES ANYWAYS! ABUSING YOUR POWERS LIKE THAT..." He backed off, almost tripping over the counter. "JUST--DON'T GIVE ME THE EYES."

Papyrus watched Chara eat the chocolate chip cookie dough. His face only registered fondness, until she glanced back. He rapidly forced a look of great disgust.

She shrugged and turned back to her victory cookie dough, smirking.

_*You're not the boss anymore, buddy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... as fun as it was to write a one-shot like every other day, my winter break is about to end. Like, literally this is my last day of pure freedom.  
> So, I'm not gonna do any more ... _unless_ they're requested.  
>  If you enjoy these, it would make my day if you were to send me a request via at thecookieshop.tumblr.com. Don't worry if you don't have a tumblr, because anonymous asks are turned on. I'll be posting a few "shippy one-shot prompt" lists on there, so... yeah!  
> See you there, hopefully!


End file.
